Watch Over You
by warri0r
Summary: Stone Cold was signed up for another season of Tough Enough. What he didn't expect to see his daughter in the Top 14.


The fourteen new Tough Enough rookies entered into the largely spaced gym. It had a wrestling ring, along with gym equipment. They walled up to see Trish Stratus, Booker T, and Bill DeMott standing inside the ring. They all had their poker-faces on, giving nothing away.

"You all need to understand that you're all on the line when it comes to being in here," Bill spoke sternly. "Only one of you are going to be crowned as Tough Enough - the rest of you are going to go home sore." The three trainers had a bit of a chuckle. Booker T stepped up.

"Introduce yourselves," Booker T spoke, with an attitude in his tone. "You, white-shirt. Go."

The man with the white shirt stood up, obviously anxious. "I….I'm Ben. I'm twenty five from Utah." He spoke with an accent. Ben had stuttered a bit, which caused one man to snicker loudly.

"You, snicker-doodle," Bill DeMott yelled. "You introduce yourself since you think you're top-shit." He pointed directly at the topless man who snickered.

"I _know_ I'm top shit, mate." The Australian laughed loudly. "I'm Logan. I'm twenty three, and I'm from Australia, in case you couldn't tell. And I am, the whole-damn-package" He did arm gestures like what Rob Van Dam does with his entrance. "The rest of you might as well pack up your stuff now and head on home, 'cos I'm in this till the end."

"We'll see about that, smart-ass." A woman piped up from the back. Everyone turned around to see a tall brunette with tattoos sitting cross legged. She had a sweet smile, but everyone knew from being in the house with her for such a small amount of time, that she was nothing but sweet.

"Introduce yourself," Trish spoke up, leaning over the ropes looking intently. Her eyes knew who that woman was, and she just needed to hear the accent for her to pin point it directly.

"I'm Savannah, but I prefer to go by Ana," She looked into everyone's eyes. "I'm twenty three, and I'm from Texas."

Booker T continued to get everyone to introduce themselves, while Trish pulled Bill DeMott aside. "You know who she is, right?"

Bill looked at her, and the two made eye contact, before the roar of a motorbike entered through the double doors. "We're about to have that confirmed, won't we?" He looked at Trish, then back at Ana and Stone Cold Steve Austin. His eyes were already infuriated – and they knew why. He motioned for Bill and Trish to come into his office, to which they did, leaving Booker T to order everyone to do 50 crunches, 50 push ups, and 40 mountain climbers.

"What in the WORLD is she doing here?!" He growled, just low enough so the contestants couldn't hear as he sat on his desk. "She's meant to be back in Texas!"

"I just spotted her minutes before you drove in," Trish started as she sat on the seats in front of him. "Maybe she's got a good enough reason." She turned to Bill, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll damn well find out right now." Steve stood up, and had his sights set on the door. Trish stood up in front of him and gave him a glare that made him think twice about his actions.

"Don't you even think about it! She's probably got a damn good reason why she didn't tell you, so you're going to play by her rules here. There'll come a time where you'll have an opportunity to find out why, but until then, she's just another Tough Enough contestant – not your daughter." Trish always had words of wisdom, and always at the right time.

Bill decided to pitch in. "She's probably done this because of your status, not because she wanted to spite you."

"Probably.." Steve pondered, before following the other trainers back out to continue with the training for the day. "Alright everyone, we're going to see what you've got. Ropes, bumps and lock ups."

Steve stood on the apron, as he watched all of the contestants. He was pretending as though his daughter, Ana, was someone else entirely.

"Ana, and… Abbi." The two girls got into the ring, and they were running the ropes with each other. Once they were done doing their bumps, He glanced over at Ana, who was red-raw all over her back. Trish turned to Steve, and saw him looking at Ana, wanting to protect her.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry." She got down off of the apron, and pulled Ana aside. The other participants looked on, but shook it off as they all knew that she was in pain from that rope run.

"Your dad is absolutely furious at you, Ana." Trish spoke as they were standing outside, away from everyone else. "And honestly, he has every right to be."

"Trish, I love you, but I need to speak to my dad about this one." She sat down on the large stones, as did Trish.

"Dyou think that's a good idea, especially this early in the competition? The other guys are going to think that you're only making it through because you're his daughter."

"I'm sick of everyone saying that I'm his daughter. I'm Savannah Austin. I'm not Steve Austin's daughter when it comes to this." Ana was frustrated, flinging her arms around. "I'm Ana. I'm me. I'm not affiliated with him – I want to do this on my own."

Back in the gym, everyone was taking a cool-off break. "I'm going to check on them, they've been a while." Steve spoke as he took his clip-board out with him.

"Ana, Trish." The two looked up at the Hall of Famer. Trish nodded and took the silent cue and left. Ana got up, and began to walk away. "Don't walk away from me, Savannah."

"Steve, leave. I don't need this." Ana continued to walk away. Steve continued to follow her, only a few steps behind. .

"I'm your father, and I deserve to know why you decided to go behind my back to try out for Tough Enough."

"Because I'm sick of riding on your damn name. Everytime I go to a WWE Try out, 'Oh you're Steve Austin's daughter, here have a contract.' Without even seeing me try out! Do you know how hard it is to be known as Ana rather than Stone Cold's daughter?" She began to cry. "I just want to do this for myself, to prove to you that I don't need to ride on your back through this company. I want to do it my way."

"Then by all means, do it your way. Just remember, it's going to come out sooner or later." The two began to walk back, slowly. Before they got near the gym, Steve stopped. "One last hug as my daughter, and not Ana, the tough Enough contestant?" She smiled weakly before embracing her father. For the next 8 weeks, she's going to be Ana, and he's going to be Stone Cold Steve Austin.


End file.
